


forever

by novoaa1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Getting Together, Just a drabble, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is flustered, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV Kara Danvers, Thats it i think?, They go to the beach, and um, kara breaking things because she's just like 0_0 whenever lena does anything, lena calling kara 'darling', lena looks really good in a bikini and karas kind of losing her mind, like a lot, they're in love, uhhh, uhhhhmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: "Kara knew going to Hawaii was a bad idea.When Lena had asked, she should’ve just said 'No,' or 'Maybe another time,' or 'I would rather swallow an entire block of Kryptonite before I have to sit there losing all higher brain function at the sight of you sitting next to me quote-unquote ‘tanning' in two ridiculously tiny scraps of clothing that have absolutely no business daring to call themselves swim wear.'But alas."Or: They go to the beach. Kara's kind of losing her mind. Love confessions happen. It's cute.





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> random drabble, needed a brain break, you know how it goes
> 
> wrote this in like an hour though so i will warn you my proofreading basically didn't happen at all so i'm sorry for any mistakes
> 
> and hope you like!

Kara knew going to Hawaii was a bad idea. 

 

When Lena had asked, she should’ve just said “No,” or “Maybe another time,” or “I would rather swallow an entire block of Kryptonite before I have to sit there losing all higher brain function at the sight of you sitting next to me quote-unquote ‘tanning' in two ridiculously tiny scraps of clothing that have absolutely no business daring to call themselves ’swim wear.’”

 

But alas. 

 

Because now, she's here (not to mention 100% sure she’s about a second away from spontaneously imploding), trying desperately not to stare (and failing miserably) as Lena Luthor lies on her back, completely unaware of the blonde's helpless gawking atop a fluffy white beach towel in the sand that likely costs more than Kara’s monthly rent, letting out tiny sinful mewls of contentment under the sun with every soothing sound of gentle waves lapping against the shore in the background.

 

It’s only made worse by the realization that, under a pair of expensive designer sunglasses, Lena has fallen asleep at some point in the last couple of minutes, her eyelids having fluttered shut, her chest heaving rhythmically with every deep unconscious inhale, long raven locks sprawled unceremoniously beneath the delicate slope of her pale shoulders—it’s pure torture.

 

Torture that doesn’t get any better when Kara purposefully busies herself with retrieving another can of guava juice from the cooler, bringing the sweet-smelling beverage up for a long flustered gulp, and a small contented moan escapes Lena’s parted lips in her sleep. 

 

Kara promptly chokes on her juice in response, barely registering the flimsy can in her grip getting pulverized with a metallic _crunch!_ and guava juice abruptly spurting from the top to cover her head-to-toe in a spray of stickiness, Lena’s prone body twitching in response to the sudden noise. 

 

She holds her breath as Lena shifts in her sleep, a single brow furrowed over sleek Balenciaga shades—a second later, she’s turning slightly to face Kara and bringing a single hand up to place her shades snugly atop her head, brow quirked, a knowing looking her eyes.

 

“Kara, darling… Again?” she asks wryly, her voice rough and husky from sleep, emerald-green eyes flashing with mirth—instantly, Kara feels the warmth settling in her gut increase tenfold and she shifts nervously upon her own towel (placed only an inch away from Lena’s in the sand), suddenly feeling far too hot in her white T-shirt and ocean-blue swim trunks. 

 

“Sorry,” she mutters bashfully, looking from the now-unrecognizable clump of metal in her hands to a bemused Lena and back again, a light flush spreading across her cheeks. “I, um—" she pauses, her free hand coming up to fiddle with her glasses. “Got distracted.”

 

Lena’s brow raises even further. “Oh?” she questions curiously, moving to prop herself up on a single elbow, one bare alabaster leg draped over the other, the very picture of polite (read: devastatingly sexy) confusion—Kara’s sure she’s going to faint. “Do tell.”

 

Kara feels a strangled sound escape her throat before she can stop it and a loud crinkling noise as the metal crunches further in her grip, can see Lena’s lips twitching upwards in response— _Rao_ , this was a terrible idea.

 

“I—You—Nothing!” she yelps, rapidly feeling her cheeks beginning to heat even further under Lena’s skeptical (though undoubtedly amused) expression, desperately willing her eyes to keep from darting down to the strain of Lena’s ample breasts through the flimsy matte-black fabric of her _sinful_ bikini. “I just—Nothing! You know how I get,” she finishes lamely, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

 

Lena’s brow creeps further towards her hairline, and Kara is nothing short of mesmerized, her brain completely at a loss as to where she should look: those twinkling jade-green eyes, the graceful slope of her collarbone, the miles upon miles of smooth, creamy skin on display under the afternoon sun…. 

 

“You know you can tell me anything, Kar,” Lena muses lowly, the debilitating sound of her velvety voice abruptly jolting Kara back to the present. “Right?”

 

Kara forces a chuckle even as the metal of the can twists violently in her steely grip, employing a great deal of willpower into holding Lena’s earnest green-eyed gaze. “I-I-I know.”

 

Lena’s lips quirk again, but it’s noticeably hollow—sad, almost, like she knows Kara’s holding back. 

 

(Kara wouldn’t be able to hide from Lena if she tried.)

 

“Okay, Kar,” she concedes quietly, defeatedly, and Kara feels her heart splintering in her chest. “I have to do my back now, and I think I might fall asleep again,” Lena quickly changes the subject after a moment of tense silence (though the sadness still drips from her voice, making Kara _ache_ ). “Can you run a timer, make sure I get up on time?"

 

Dumbly, Kara nods, not truly registering what she’s being asked to do—

 

Oh, Rao. 

 

Without further ado, Lena is turning onto her front upon the towel, letting out the occasional tiny sigh of exertion (Kara feels the heat burning powerfully between her legs at that), and—

 

Oh, _Rao_. 

 

Suddenly, she’s there, exposed to Kara’s hungry gaze: the sweeping curve of her back, delicate shoulder muscles shifting beneath milky skin, the cute little dimples resting at the base of her spine, the utterly sacrilegious swell of her buttocks straining against overwhelmingly tight jet-black fabric. 

 

It’s too much. 

 

It’s too _much_.

 

Before Kara can stop herself, before she can halt her obnoxious mouth from spouting every last unspoken thought from her thoroughly discombobulated brain, she’s blurting out, “LenaI’minlovewithyou,” in a rush of borderline complete incoherency amidst the swell of the waves and the mindless chatter of the few beach-goers around them (they’re at a private beach, of course, because Lena Luthor would never be caught dead attending a public one), like an absolute _idiot_. 

 

Then Lena’s head is popping up and she’s turning to face Kara again, a confused look on her bare features, and Kara resists the urge to clap a hand over her traitorous mouth, because, Oh, _Rao_.

 

“What?”

 

Kara’s sure her face is about to burst aflame. “I, uh—I—Well, I—"

 

“Kara,” Lena chastises calmly, though there’s an apprehensive gleam in her eyes. “Relax.”

 

Kara sputters but obeys, clearing her throat in a racket of gravelly noise that has Lena’s lips curving into an almost imperceptible smirk. 

 

“I, um—" she halts herself, taking a deep breath as she turns to hold Lena’s intoxicating gaze with her own, allowing the sincerity and affection she feels to show on her face unfettered, even though it’s just about the scariest thing she’s ever done (and that includes Reign, and the Worldkillers, and all the rest of it, because nothing could ever compare to this, right here, right now). “I’m in love with you, Lena.”

 

She can hear Lena’s breath catch in her throat, feels the woman's heart rate quickening beneath her ribcage, can see the effect she’s having but she doesn’t know for the _life_ of her if it’s a good one, if she’s just made a massive mistake, if there’s even a chance that Lena—

 

“I’m in love with you, too,” Lena says, and Kara thinks she’s dreaming. 

 

“I—You—What?”

 

Lena rolls her eyes at that, and Kara chuckles, grateful for the brief return to something familiar, something comfortable—but all too quickly the amusement is fading from her features, green eyes filled with open vulnerability and something Kara’s far too scared to hope is the genuine love she so badly wishes it to be. 

 

“Is that really so hard to believe, Kar?” she asks after a long moment, the only sound the waves lapping softly against the shore, and Kara bites her lip anxiously, feeling simultaneously like flying and falling all in one.

 

“I—You—How long?” Kara manages eventually, stumbling gracelessly over her words in such a way that her cheeks flame even more hotly than before; and Lena—attentive, kind, loving Lena—just smiles gently at her, unmitigated affection in her eyes, like she finds it endearing. Like she finds _Kara_ endearing. 

 

“Longer than I’d like to admit,” she murmurs, more to herself than to Kara, averting her gaze as the slightest hint of uncertainty flickering across _perfect_ features. 

 

Kara immediately reaches out a hand to soothe it, resting it softly under her jaw and wanting to cry with happiness when Lena doesn’t pull away, instead leaning further into it with a relieved sigh, like she’s been waiting for this. Waiting for _her_. 

 

“Me, too,” Kara tells her gently without missing a single beat, electricity running throughout her entire being when Lena’s wide-eyed gaze comes up to meet hers, a heartbreaking kind of disbelief in malachite-green irises that pierces Kara like a kryptonite blade to the chest. “Since the very first day we met, I think a part of me always knew.”

 

Lena inhales sharply at that, and when she tentatively asks “Can I—Can I kiss you?” with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart, Kara thinks that maybe this is what it’s like to truly have everything, to be given your entire world in the form of a beautiful girl who loves you and whom you love right back. 

 

A second later and Kara’s pressing her lips lightly against Lena’s in lieu of response, swallowing a delighted hum when the girl instantly leans further into it under the blinding sun, the kiss warm and gentle and sweet—everything Kara had ever dared to imagine, and more. Always more. 

 

When they part, it’s far too soon, and Kara chases Lena’s lips with her own even as the girl giggles at her earnestness—yet still, she relents, sinking willingly into another sweeping kiss, lips pressed warmly together like they have all the time in the world. 

 

And in a way, Kara thinks, they kind of do—because Kara loves Lena and Lena loves Kara right back and they’re kissing and it’s exquisite and there isn’t a single thing in the galaxy Kara wouldn’t do to ensure it stays that way, forever. 

 

_So, yeah_ , she thinks as Lena’s bare arms wrap tightly around her neck, as their kiss deepens with every passing second, the sound of waves rhythmically meeting the shore fading blissfully into the background— _forever sounds pretty freaking good to me_.

 

— —

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :))))
> 
> (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
